


tinkle (ring ding dong) in my heart

by twheet



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, I guess its fluff?, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Mutual Pining, Pet Shop AU, Romance, background yoonmin, dense tae, dense whee, idk I was just thinking, it also happens they all have lil pets, kkomo is wheein's love, lapslock, like really mild, pet shop boy taehyung, platonic taegi, wheetae, yoonmin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twheet/pseuds/twheet
Summary: the au where taehyung works in a pet shop and wheein keeps coming over and taehyung thinks she likes yoongi or something but she’s just there cause kkomo ain’t shit for her





	tinkle (ring ding dong) in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> a wheetae au i thought of randomly!!! sorry but this is in lapslock bc i am now a lazy unemployed bum.  
> vetshop is like petshop but V's lmao and its not beta-ed

the bell tinkles and its taehyung’s cue to call out ‘welcome to vetshop!’ because it’s his job. he grins and asks if they need help- a couple with fingers laced and matching shoes- but they decline and head for the hamsters. taehyung knows they’ll just be browsing, idling away by looking at fluffy little pumpkins that are his (not his, his parents’, but his all the same) pets and baby pets. his kiddos deserved all the love from everyone, so he lets it slide (for the xxx time) and plops back into his seat, toying with the cash register. 

usually, taehyung gets customers who come in and eye his babies like the exhibits at zoos, who enjoy browsing and staring at the pets sleep or eat. usually, people come in to grab some snacks or stock up on food for their own pets at home, leaving as quick as they entered. usually, people came to get gifts for friends or run and errand for the family. other days, there are couples like this one who come in for the kicks, girlfriend cooing at the cute babies and boyfriend cooing at the girlfriend. sometimes, it was funny to watch. today, it makes his heart twinge bitterly as his puppy girl comes in right after.

(no, he does not know puppy girl. not her name, nor her age, or anything, actually. other than the fact that every single time she comes in, she reminds him of a puppy, but he’s about ninety percent sure she owns no dogs and no puppies, but instead a cat. in fact, he’s a hundred percent sure. sometimes, she buys dog snacks, but she never buys dog essentials, so he assumes she’s gifting them to the same friend.)

puppy girl makes the bell tinkle (especially the bell in his heart, ring ding dong) and taehyung does his usual welcome. she gives him the shy smile he always gets, and disappears down the cat aisle. when she reappears later, there’s a grimace on her face as the couple walks out of the shop in front of her, expectedly with empty hands. on the other hand, she is holding onto- voila- cat snacks. she buys the same one every time she comes in, so why does she come in so often? he sends her a smile in greeting as she sets the item on the counter, pulling out the note for payment. her eyes linger behind him, near the back of the counter where the rest area is, but a little while later she just rolls her eyes. 

taehyung bites back a 'back again?', instead opting for, 'here's your change. thanks for coming!' she smiles back that same shy smile, before ducking her head and exiting with a tinkle (a tinkle at his heart, albeit more bitterly than the first). he wonders why she doesn't just ask him where yoongi is to save the discreet glancing, or why she doesn't just text if she's going to just come and go. taehyung tries to pick up soonshim, who is lazing at his feet, but fails. he thinks back to when soonshim was a small cute pup (like puppy girl) and sighs wistfully, deciding to just rub her fur adoringly before he backs into the resting area.

'yoongi hyung, wake up!' he nudges said man, who is, like soonshim, lazing, but on the sofa. he growls in retaliation, and taehyung raises both hands in surrender. 'break was over ages ago, but sure.' 

the grumpy man wakes and sits up, his new available lap space meeting holly. 'i'm up. damn do i wish i didn't work here.' 

'i wish you didn't work here too,' taehyung mutters, but remembers, 'but then i wouldn't get to see her.' yoongi raises an eyebrow in suspicion. 'is it kitten girl? your crush?' taehyung's face goes red, deepening with the term yoongi has attached to puppy girl. 'w-well, i don't think she owns a kitten, so call her cat girl?' he coughs at his own splutter, then continues. 'it's just admiration. she's like a little pup and it gets to me.' 

yoongi just rolls his eyes as he becomes one with the sofa, shifting into his comfy spot. 'the look on your face when she comes in sure does resemble the look on a silly boy's face when his girlfriend squeals at a hamster.' when taehyung's expression dampens visibly, yoongi sighs in frustration. 

'look, i told you she knows me through a someone and shes too much like you for me to hang around for long. the only reason why she looks is to diss me. so just talk to her and ask her out. or how her day was or what shampoo she uses or something. stop being grouchy.' 

taehyung pouts and whines like the brat he is (around his dearest yoongi of course) stomping a foot on the ground. if anyone was a grouch it was yoongi. 'that'll be creepy. and she's obviously interested in you!' yoongi scoffs and mutters , 'yeah interested in my lack of interest in anything' but taehyung continues. 'besides, if she was okay with talking to me she would've like, i dunno, talked or met eyes with me?' 

taehyung feels insignificant whenever his puppy girl walks in and grabs her items, never failing to spot her wandering eyes at the cashier desk, always looking, searching. 

no doubt for yoongi. 

even so, he can't help but stare at her furthering figure every time, the light steps she took as she bounced on the balls of her feet. he likes it when she ponders over which cat food to buy, pulling her lower lip into her mouth in a bite as her eyebrows furrowed. he liked the way she talked on the phone that one time, exclaiming and laughing maniacally. a great memory it was, because he had caught her eye then, line of sight crashing with waves of intensity for merely a second before she looked away. the way she whisper-screamed 'never, hyejin' into the phone had him keeling over in heartache as he dramatically imagined it directed to him. 'never, kim taehyung, will i ever talk to you or whatever you dream of, yuck' (not literally, of course. he wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of his crush, even if he had precisely zero chances with her.)

he leaves the back room after a angry grunt from yoongi, a signal that their conversation was pretty much over. upon reaching his designated cashier spot, though, he is met with a surprise. 

there she stood, in all of her puppy girl glory, snuggling her face into a small, white and ginger colored kitten cradled in her arms. the kitten shies away- or rather, lazily shifts- and settles comfortably into the crook of her arm. (it reminded taehyung vastly of the man in the back room.)

'hi, uhm, taehyung.' his heart skips a beat, and he wonders, god, had she been noticing his nametag? 'i was wondering if you would know, like, whether, you could, i don't know...' 

taehyung furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head in confusion, staring into (and drowning) her eyes. she's really cute, shy and all. she betrays her own embarrassment by coloring a surprising scarlet, before she coughs and licks her lips. (she misses the way taehyung's eyes dart down to stare.) 

'oh god. this is so embarrassing, but see my baby here, kkomo, is really really bratty and like i really just wish you could ask yoongi to get his ass out and like, take kkomo to jimin because kkomo really, reaaaaally likes jimin and kkomo has been scratching and whining for the past half and hour even though i dropped by to get snacks again and ugh you have no idea he finished the snacks so quick, i-' her eyes flicker up to meet his again, and she carefully holds the kitten out. 

'i've actually been wandering around for a week now because i hate yoongi's dumb ass but jimin is dating him and i'm left with no choice.' she finishes, ducking her head.

taehyung finally understands, he finally gets it. (he does!!!) he breathes out in relief and takes the little baby gingerly, rubbing the space right above and in between its tiny eyes. the cat mewls in response, and wheein's eyes widen in awe, muttering. 'well color me surprise. she likes you. i wonder why.' 

taehyung thinks she's cute. the way she stumbled over her request and fumbled with the kitten's ears (probably why it was ticked) was cute. the sudden word vomit and her blinking eyes and the hair that should be tucked behind her ear-

before he realises, his hand is back by the kitten's head, and he has already safely tucked the lock of hair back to where it belonged behind her ear. her eyes are wide, blinking, and her cheeks tint. taehyung knows his ears are red now, but he gives it his best shot.

'since jimin can't be around all the time... you can just drop by the shop whenever kkomo,' he looks at her for confirmation, and she nods as he says the kitten's name. 'is being a brat. i'm good with these kiddos. i'll be around and i'm always willing to help you.'

there is a tense and awkward silence as puppy girl is stupefied, and both of them stand there mutely. 

that is, until yoongi opens the back door with his foot, fingers deftly doing the ribbon of the obnoxious red apron. he sees her. 'what the fuck, wheein. i'm not bringing your child to jiminnie. maybe you should get a kitten therapist.' 

wheein is knocked out of her stupor, and she lets out a infectious laugh. 'yoongi oppa, nice look you got there, red sure is your color.' she laughs again, phone out and picture snapped. 'i'll be sure to leave this in jimin's snap. also, i won't be bugging your lazy ass anymore because my kitten therapist is here.' she winks in taehyung's direction, and taehyung thinks that if in this moment, satan wanted to take him away, he would be happy. he had no regrets. that was so cute.

yoongi again, grunts, leaning on the counter. 'alright, whatever-' he doesn't get to finish, because wheein leans on the counter too, patting kkomo's little head, fingers brushing against taehyung's that rested in the same area. 'i'll be back later, taehyung. i'll see you!' she turns to leave, but stops and spins around with a heart-stopping (for taehyung) remark. 

'nice look you got there, by the way.' then the bell tinkles, and for the third time that day, it tinkles along with his heart, this time, though, its wonderfully warm and he decides that he really, really likes it. 

-  
'ok lmao first of all yoongi hyung you should have told me-'

'asdfghjkl i did you piece of shit what the hell fghklshalaidlk' 

'and damn it i saw it coming, i saw you and jimin coming. like not literally but like i saw this budding, warm, strong, stable relationship coming-'

'ugh. you and wheein are a match made in hell.'

-  
'ASDFGHJKL HYEJIN I DID IT I SAID HI TO KIM TAEHYUNG THE VETSHOP CASHIER YES I DID.'

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was as cute as i wanted it to be!!!!


End file.
